An Escape
by Rosabelleee
Summary: Adrianna Aleks, a 25 year old Californian, decides to move to Gotham. With the move, she is expecting a fresh start, but that is not exactly what she gets... She gets a little more then she's hoped for. Is she in danger, or is she simply dangerous, and hiding a secret bigger than Bruce Wayne's, and a past that she forgotten but slowly remembers. Batman/BruceWayne/OC-PostTDK-REVISED
1. The City of Crime

_This chapter has been revised and extended, even changed around. It might not be perfect, but I hope its okay!_

**Oh yeah**, and it might seem a little different than expected, but honestly... it's just the first chapter!

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the DC Universe only my OC; Adrianna Aleks  
>Okay, Enjoy!<br>Review please 3  
>xx<em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1; The City of Crime<span>

The plane slowly descended through a thin sheet of stratocumulus clouds. Adrianna, a twenty six year old from Los Angeles, California, pressed her forehead gently agaisnt the small airplane window, peering down at the few buildings speckled on the edge of the infamous city of crime, _Gotham_.

Adrianna took a deep breath, tightening her seatbelt anxiously as she felt the plane drop a few meters. She then peered out the window again and watched the glistening sun along the horizon, twinkling.

"_Goodmorning_ everyone! We are making a slow descent, but we'll be landing very shortly here in _Gotham_ City. " The voice of the pilot echoed through the intercom, and relief rushed through her. _I'm moving to Gotham City, I cannot believe it. I'm seriously crazy._ The crazier part was that she had no relatives living in Gotham, but perhaps her good family friend, Jim Gordon could count. She pursed her lips in thought.

Adrianna sighed deeply and leaned her head back agaisnt the head rest, closing her eyes only half way...

"Excuse me, wake up." She felt someone roughly grab at her shoulder and shake her. "Excuse me." Adrianna turned towards the mysterious stranger who had sat next to her throughout the flight. She never had a chance to speak to him, but truthfully, she would have probably never intended too.

Adrianna drew back sharply, wincing at his tight grip.

"I'm sorry?" She spoke, narrowing her eyes slightly. He smiled a crooked smile running a rather large hand through his black hair. His black eyes glinted as he held her gaze with his.

"I do believe we've landed about ten minutes ago." He chuckled darkly, the smile never leaving his face.

"What? Wait, and why are you still here?" Adrianna questioned him taking a grip on the top of the seat in front of her. Lifting herself halfway, she glanced around the empty airplane. Her eyes flickered back to the handsome stranger who now stood in the aisle, his hand held out for her. _What is with that smile_? Adrianna took her hand in his, and stood up, lugging her bag from the overhead compartment with a quick tug.

"Thanks for waking me up." Adrianna said solidly, draping her bag over one shoulder. The stranger let out a short laugh and nodded.

"Pleasure is all mine."

The stranger led her towards the front of the airbus, where then he stepped to the side to let her cross in front. For a momentary second, Adrianna's gaze caught his, and there was something in the way he looked at her that was a little off, but the grin that followed erased all of her suspicions...

"I haven't introduced myself properly." The stranger settled into a light stride beside Adrianna, who took out her blackberry and switched from airplane mode to mobile, as well as checking the time: _6:48 am._ Slowly and abruptly, Adrianna stopped, turning slightly to face the mysterious stranger beside her who held out his hand to shake. Adrianna slipped her fingers through and took a hold of his hand in a firm shake.

"Lucien." He grinned that crooked smile again, which caused shivers to run down Adrianna's spine. She shook off the weird feeling yet again, forcing herself to smile brightly at him.

"Adrianna." A slight blush burned her cheeks before she turned and headed out the sliding doors. He followed suit, his hands deeply in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. Adrianna felt as if he was trying to be her shadow or something, which was a _little weird_. He kept his eyes slightly hooded by his heavy dark eyebrows.

Adrianna shuffled to a stop, and held her blackberry firmly in both hands, checking Gotham's weekly forecast. A warm week it would be.

She locked her blackberry and slid it into the pocket of her grey sweater.

"So, " His breath tickled her neck, as he stood a little too close for comfort. Adrianna stepped forward and quickly spun around. "What brings a beautiful woman like you to Gotham?"

"Well..." She was about to begin, a light blush evident on her cheeks, but the luggage conveyer began to ring, indicating it's start.

"Sorry... excuse me, please." Adrianna shifted her weight, brushing a loose curl behind her ear, before finding her luggage. It had a red ribbon tied around the handle, and had an accidental white paint splotch on its side, which was actually totally useful.

She shuffled around the conveyer belt; hogged up the luggage and dropped it harshly on the ground with a heavy puff. The luggage almost fell on someone's foot, by accident.

Quickly apologizing, she took notice that Lucien stood now on the other side, his eyes loosely watching Adrianna's every move. A little odd it was, but Adrianna did not care to let it bother her.

Lucien's shifted his stance, and he brought a cell phone to his ear.

Adrianna felt his eyes burning into her as she made way towards the set of stairs leading down to the subway. She turned around slightly, meeting his cold, dark gaze, which still burned into her.

Lucien dropped his gaze slightly, but kept Adrianna in his peripheral.

"She's arrived, and has headed to the subway." He spoke dryly, his voice a haggard whisper. No one took notice to his strange presence; to his unmoving stance. There was only a back pack lying at his feet, but no luggage.

Adriana's eyes widened as she spun around and stepped onto the descending escalator, half dragging, and half carrying the luggage.

"Ah... lovely Adrianna, isn't it?" The voice on the other end of Lucien's cell phone spoke. "We will let her settle into the city before _we_ plan anything." The female voice was heavy, but sultry, turning Lucien's snarl into a tight seductive smirk. A short, stubby woman passed him by, and blushed as his eyes pierced her own green doe eyes. She blushed, and chuckled, walking passed him awfully close. Lucien took her in, but simply ignored her, slamming his phone shut, before heading outside, towards an awaiting taxi parked along the curb.

Sunlight poured into his eyes, and he hissed from the stinging sensation.

He _hated_ the sun, much rather prefered the shadows of night time. Lucien growled to himself quietly, whipping open the taxi door, and sliding into the back seat, his backpack stuffed in between his legs.

Adrianna stepped abruptly into the subway, dragging her luggage quickly behind her. She hastily threw her head around, her hair flying into her eyes as the doors of the subway sealed shut. Glancing out the window of the train, she let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, Lucien had not followed her down.

The subway suddenly groaned to a start, almost catching her off balance, and travelled down the tunnel rapidly. Adrianna sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, and grounding herself, placing both hands on top of her luggage for support. She looked up at the railway map behind a plastic encasing, and read each station carefully, not knowing exactly what stop she would get off at. _Somewhere close to the heart of the city would be nice_, and that meant te station right under the Wayne Tower.

After a long and quite a boring subway trip, and a lot of weight lifting up the stairs, Adrianna found herself beneath the morning sun peaking around the grande Wayne Tower. In fact, it was quite a sight to see. Majestic, she could even say.

She then took in the big city surroundings, breathing in the heavy air, and smell of morning traffic; her ears perked up to the sound of cars honking and people's rushed steps. _Much more busier than I had expected for a city full of crime._

For a good reason, she felt extremely out of place, staring out across the street towards the front doors of Wayne Tower. A dark tan on her skin set her out of the the crowds, and her typical LA look made her stand out within the packs of passing business men and women.

Looking up at the grande strature of the building belonging to Wayne Enterprises, she decided a few photos would not hurt.

A light wind tickled her face as she stepped out onto the seemingly empty road, standing lightly on her white chuck taylor clad feet, taking out her blackberry.

Adrianna began focusing it on the tower, looking especially nice in the morning sunshine. She held it quite above eye-level and snapped a few photos, at slightly different angles each time. She took a couple of steps each time, backing up or stepping closer.

Dropping the blackberry into her other hand, she heard the roar of an engine, and a sound of squealing tires. Her heart raced as she whipped her head, coming eye to eye with an extremely exquisite lamborghini, slamming on it's breaks, and letting out a screeching honk.

Unintentionally, she threw him a wave of her finger, and cursed, even though it was technically her fault for stalling in the middle of the road. _Seemed pretty empty before_.

She couldn't tell who sat in the drivers seat as the reflection of clouds and the sun cast off the windshield, but she didn't give a damn. Adrianna grabbed hurriedly at her heavy luggage and began lugging it to the other side, her arms burning in her biceps.

There was a small amount of scattered paparazzi around the front doors, each one seting up their extremely expensive camera equipment, awaiting for somebody important to snap photos of, which would later garnish their newspapers and tabloids. It was something she was kind of used too witnessing, considering her life in Los Angeles before hand.

Surprisingly, Adrianna did not know much of the famous Bruce Wayne, especially his appearance. Honestly, she had never held interest, but she clearly knew who he was, and that he owned the building she ogled at.

Adrianna untucked a folded map of the city, pulling out an address scrawled on a small slip of paper tucked in the map, which was an address that would lead her to her designated hotel. She tried to find it on the map, starting at the heart of the city, which she now stood underneath, but she was interrupted.

The heavy roar of engine was the cause of her interruption, and the lamborghini from before was pulled to a stop on the curb. Some paparazzi began to snap a few photos, mostly of the the dark grey of the expensive sports car, and a few waited for the owner to step out.

Her mouth was set in a slight frown as the door swung up, and out stepped an extremely good looking, even handsome business man, but more like extremely hot, with brown hair slicked back, and a muscular build. A few paparazzi began snapping a few photos, and a couple of journalists asked him a few questions.

"Almost ran me over," Adrianna said, catching him off guard. He turned, taking long steps around his expensive vehicle, a pair of expensive looking sunglasses hid his eyes, he pulled them off once he stepped into a slight shadow.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so if you would excuse me." He spoke flatly, slightly offended by her previous hand expression. He began walking towards the doors, a grim look on his face. Clearly, he was not in the mood.

Adrianna scoffed lightly, not caring one bit if he was in a good or bad mood.

"And I would give a damn about how tight your schedule is?" She shouted, causing him to smirk slightly from her bold remark. In fact, it was very bold. No one spoke to_ Bruce Wayne_ like that, ever, especially if he owned _half_ the city.

As she began to tug her luggage with her, down the sidewalk, trying to get as far away from the situation as possible, she lost her footing, and felt her ankle turn slightly at an awkward angle. She fell forwards embarassingly, and grumbled.

"Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern, _actual_ concern.

Adrianna looked back from where she sat on the ground, and frowned.

"I twisted my ankle, in the middle of Gotham, a new city for me, with no idea where the hotel I'm staying at is, and no god damn idea where I am, except for maybe under the Wayne Enterprises! Adrianna took a deep breath before adding;  
>"Of course I'm not alright."<p>

"Well, let's take a look at the ankle then," He walked over and crouched down, taking her foot in his hand, and began to inspect it. She winced lightly from the throbbing pain.

"A little swelling, that's all... which hotel are you staying at?" His brow softened, before he looked up at her again.

"Um, the Rice Hotel?"

"That's in the narrows..."

"The narrows?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"It's down the river, southside, and upholds most of the crime." This time, he stood up, holding out his hand for Adrianna. He helped her up, and she wobbled slightly

"Why don't I take you up to my penthouse for some ice?"

"Your penthouse?"

"Yeah, my penthouse." A smirk formed on his face, causing Adrianna to blush slightly.

" Mister Wayne?" A female voice behind them spoke, causing Mister Wayne to turn his head slightly. _So this is Bruce Wayne himself.__  
><em> She stood in the shadow of the building, wearing a pencil skirt fit shapely around her curves, and a blouse unbuttoned low enough to bring a man to his knees. Her platinum blonde hair was pinned up into a poofed updo, and held a lot of volume.

"Mm, yes Britney?" He spoke smoothly to the young woman, who seemed to be ogling him openly. She wore nude sky high heels, and held a styrofoam coffee cup holder, with four starbuck's in each hole. An oversized bag with on one of her shoulders, and folders were tucked under the opposite arm.

"I brought your coffee." She grinned, a set of extremely refined pearl white teeth. Adrianna almost had to squint.

"Leave it on my desk, will you?" furrowed his eyebrows softly, and nodded, giving a trademark smirk. "And, thanks."

Britney blushed bright red, and headed for the doors of the Wayne tower.

Looking back swiftly, Britney gave Adrianna a dirty glare: _Don't you dare_, her expression read. Adrianna rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself, turning back to face Bruce Wayne. _He's awfully attractive, and very tall too, I like tall men. _She blushed, but the redness faded rapidly.

A sharp pain in her ankle causes her to gasp as she accidently shifted over her weight. Her face twisted in slight pain.

Bruce Wayne hurriedly wrapped his arm around her waist, taking most of her weight, while taking the luggage behind him.

A few flashes catches Adrianna off guard. _Shit, paparazzi._

"I feel bad for having you drag my luggage..." She said. Bruce shakes his head nonchalantly, and drags both towards the glossy doors.

"Nonsense, it helps build up my muscle." He says jokingly, through a smirk, waving off approaching paparazzi and reporters.

"Ohh really..." Adrianna chuckles lightly, widening Bruce's smirk into a tightlipped grin.

As they enter the lobby, they receive countless stares. Mostly dumbfound confusion. A few passing women send shooting glares at Adrianna. Bruce easily ignores it, pulling along the injured Adrianna on his arm, and her luggage, but she still seems a little uncomfortable, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

They step up a couple of steps to a secluded elevator lobby, and Bruce slides in a key for the elevator doors, which slide open with a loud chime.

The ride up to the penthouse was quite silent, but comfortable.

"Master Bruce, I thought you were to attend that meeting set up this morning?"A white haired elderly gentleman said as soon as the both of them enter the large living space, lit up brightly by the morning sunshine. Bruce shrugs.

"Well you know, Alfred. I'll be fashionably late, as always."

"And who must this be?" Alfred smiles, walking over to greet the female guest.

Adrianna smiles warmly at Alfred, and steps forwards, the_ bad_ ankle feeling a little numb.

"Adrianna, Adrianna Aleks." Adrianna shakes his hand firmly, and can't help but automatically like Alfred. He seems quite the fatherly figure.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Aleks." Alfred smiles.

"Just Adrianna, I insist, the whole Miss Aleks ordeal is a little too formal for me." Adrianna laughs.

"As you suppose, Miss Adrianna."

"So..." Adrianna shifts her weight to stand her weight on her better side.

"Ah, reason why I brought Adrianna up here is that she twisted her ankle, and she needs some ice." Bruce pipes in, his hand gently resting on Adrianna's elbow. He pulls the luggage and heaves it against the wall, before leading her to the expensive looking leather couch in the middle of the spacious room, which would only leave Adrianna presuming it to be the living room.

Alfred brings out some ice quickly, wrapped up in a towel, and hands it over to Adrianna, who gently rests it against her swelling ankle. Bruce hands her over an icy glass of water, and some advil to kill the pain. She takes it with a quick 'Thank-You!'

"I'd better get going, I've got a brief meeting with a good friend, Lucius Fox, also CEO of my company." Bruce smiles at Adrianna and she nods curtly.

"I truly appreiciate all this, Mister Wayne, and I'm truly sorry about giving you the finger, that was a little un-classy of me."

"Bruce, call me Bruce, and I'll accept your apology, but on one condition."

"What will that be?" She smiles widely, and Bruce can't help but smile back.

"Dinner tonight?" Bruce smiles, slowly walking half-way towards the elevator before turning back around. Adrianna looks back at him, and smiles, laughing lightly.

"Sounds okay."

"Perfect, and don't worry about that hotel, there's plenty of room here. I'm sure Alfred could show you to one of the many guest rooms." Bruce adds, and takes in the fresh beauty of Adrianna. Tan skin, long dark brown hair fading to a subtle blonde at the tips, and there was a natural glow on her face; a _naturally_ sun-kissed glow.

Oh she definitely was _refreshing_.

_You barely know her_. Bruce's subconcious spoke, but he simply ignored it.

Bruce smiled warmly at Adrianna from where he stood inside the elevator shaft, and a light blush bloomed on her cheeks.

_I definitely was not expecting this. _Adrianna thought to herself, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. _I'm getting this feeling again; this romantic feeling._

"See you later, Bruce." Was the final thing she managed to say before the elevator doors slid shut, hiding away the large grin on Bruce's face.

Yes, Adrianna was definitely refreshing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I can get maybe another chapter going, and get this story kick started again! I'm a little lost on ideas of what the plot should end up being, but I'll hopefully get something going here.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review 3**


	2. AN : Maybe

A quick authors note

Okay... so this story might not exactly be updated, but I will try too get an idea for what can happen next in the plot!

Thanks y'all!

xx

Rosabelleee


End file.
